A Journey for Life
by SnowWhiteQueenS2
Summary: This is my version of Eric and Snow White's travel through the dark forest. My story will be more focused on Snow White and Eric's relationship, and how they fall in love through this journey for life!
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected

_**Snow White and the Huntsman**_

_Chapter 1 – Unexpected_

Eric still did not know how he had gotten himself into this absurd mission. But there he was. Walking into the Dark Forest with a pack of weak and ignorant soldiers to search for a prisoner that mattered nothing to him. But he didn't seem to have a choice. The Queen had promised that she would bring back his wife from the dead if he could capture and take the prisoner to her. He didn't have nothing to lose, so, he took her purpose.

The Dark Forest was a cursed place. A huge amount of a tree that fed themselves with a man's fears and weakens, and took advantage from their pains and regrets to torture, and then, consumes its victim's soul.

Eric tested a rock with his right foot, to see if it could handle his weight. The rock sunk slightly into the swamp when received the extra weight, but it did handled him.

_Do exactly as I do!_ He Said, looking around to the Forest.

_Bad idea!_ He murmured to himself while walking to the rock in front of him.

As soon as he stood at the small rock, a scream echoed through the whole place, while a soldier was pushed to the depths of the swamp, by an unknown creature.

__Exactly _as I do!_ He roared to the group that remained silent.

When they finally reached the end of the swamp, the Huntsman kneeled on the floor to search for any trails from the prisoner. After a few seconds examinating the ground, he found a small footprint near the poisonous mushrooms. The prisoner couldn't have went far. As soon as he found the first one, he started to find a trail that might lead them right to the prisoner.

_Stay here._ He said to Finn and his men, and started to follow the trail.

The prisoner steps were instable and messy. She must have been affected by the pollen from the mushrooms. He stopped near a big tree, and found markings on the dirt, like she had fallen there and remained laid for some time. He was getting close.

He started to walk around the tree when he heard a very peculiar noise, that he wouldn't be able to hear if he was some other kind of ordinary men. He walked towards the noise that was now getting louder and louder. The prisoner was trying to escape trough the bushes, but she was making a lot of noise in the process, what made Eric's hunt even more easy. He walked for a few seconds, till he arrived at a tree with huge roots that formed some kind of small cave beneath them. A perfect hiding place for a fugitive.

Eric walked around the tree very slowly and quietly, trying to hear any kind of noises coming from under it. When he reached the back of the tree, he saw the prisoner's foot lying under the roots. He quickly took her by the ankle and pulled her away from the tree, grabbing her arm to make her stand on her feet.

_Come here!_ He roared to the girl that struggled and screamed, pulling his vest furiously.

_No!_ She screamed, but then suddenly stopped fighting, starring into Eric's eyes.

When he looked at her, he stepped back, shocked. She was so young, no more than seventeen, this for sure. She had the skin as white as snow, lips red as blood and pitch black hair that fell down trough her back. When the Queen told him about a prisoner, he thought of some kind of old had, carrying knives and curses. But for this girl, this _beautiful_ little lady, he would never expect.

_Would you help me?_ She cried weakly.

He just kept standing there, starring at her. He somehow felt that this wasn't right. _Why would the Queen need to lock up this little girl? __But Eric tried to avoid these thoughts from his head. If taking this girl to the Queen would bring Sarah back to him, he would do it, even thought that seemed wrong in all possibly ways._

__Please, please the Queen is going to kill me!_ She cried, still holding his shirt with her small hand._

__I'm sure she is!_ He said, starting to drag her away from there._

__No, you don't understand. She is going to rip out my heart!_ The girl screamed, with tears rolling down her cheeks. Eric stopped at the same second, starring at her. Alright, now this was getting serious. He wanted a second to think about that situation, to have a drink, perhaps. But he did not have time for this, because at that exact same moment, Finn and his men came toward them. When she saw him, she tried to free herself from Eric's hold, panicked, but Eric did no let her get away._

__Quick work!_ Finn said._ Now hand her over!_ He ordered. Eric looked at the girl one more time, and at Finn again._

__What do you intent to do with her?_ He asked, putting himself in front of her. Finn stared at him with displeasure._

__Why do you care?_ He asked._

__You want her? Very well, I'll keep my promise when the Queen keeps hers! Where is my wife?_ He shouted at Finn, that looked at him with superiority and tease._

__He is going to betray you!_ The girl whispered to him. He tightened his grip at the girl's waist, trying to protect her on the best possible way._

_Finn glanced him, and his lips opened into a cruel and horrible smile. Like he was amusing himself with Eric's attempt to protect the girl._

__My sister has many powers. She can drain a life away, or sustain it._ He paused._ But she can't bring your wife back from the dead, your fool!_

_Eric winced, those words slicing him on ways he could never imagine. On that moment, he knew exactly what he should do. He pushed the girl away, so she could escape through the forest. He lifted his axe on the air, hitting Finn's throat with the cable and nailing it on his back. Finn moaned in agony, walking a few steps back. But when he took away the axe from his chest, there was no blood in it. His skin remained untouched, like the axe had never been there._

_On that same moment, he took his sword. _Eric tried to block him, but his arm didn't come up in time. Finn's sword pierced him in the chest. The metal burned as it ripped through his flesh. Eric growled in agony, as he felt the warm blood running through his chest.

But then Finn made a terrible mistake. He distracted himself, looking for the girl, giving Eric the perfect opportunity to attack him with his axe. When Finn fallen to the ground, Eric walked towards him, and kicked him on the side as strong as he could, making he fall into the camp of mushrooms. Eric raised his shirt to his nose and entered the forest to search for the girl.


	2. Chapter 2 Rescuer

_**Snow White and the Huntsman**_

Chapter 2 – Savior

After a few minutes, Eric found the girl near the tree where he had found her. When she saw him, she tried to scream, but he held one hand on her mouth, shushing her.

_Quiet! Alright?_ He said, and she nodded in response.

But when he took his hand out of her mouth, she punched him in the face, and took one knife from his belt, holding it in front of her.

_Hey, what the hell is going on? Why the Queen want you dead?_ He asked, starring at her huge brown, frightened eyes.

_She wants everyone dead, all of us! She kept me locked up in a tower for ten years, and now she wants to kill me without any reason!_ The girl cried. Her hands were shaking violently while she held the knife. On her tiny hands.

_Who are you?_ He asked.

_Maybe you should have asked the Queen that!_ She answered sharply.

On that moment, Eric would have told her that he indeed tried to ask the Queen that, if the pain in his chest hadn't grown absurdly sharper. He cursed silently, touching the wound with his fingers, feeling the warm blood run through them.

_You are hurt._ The girl said, with a touch of concern on her voice.

_Yes. Yes, I am. And this is all because of you! You are trouble, is that what you are!_ He growled, walking away from her, so he could get his own way back to the town, and to his tavern.

_Where are you going? You can't just walk away! You must help me, please!_ She pleaded, almost having to run to reach him. He did not slowed downs his step, struggling the hell out to ignore the girl's cries.

_Please Huntsman, I beg you! Help me!_ This time she grabbed Eric's arm, not giving him any other choice if not to listen.

_Fine. Just for argument sake, how much reward?_ He asked, searching for her eyes.

_How much is enough!_ She said.

_Well, at least 30 gold peaces or…

_I pay you one hundred!_ She interrupted him.

He glanced her, wondering again who that girl would be, and why she had such a value for the Queen.

_Please._ She whispered, weakly.

_Alright then, I'll take you to somewhere safe, where you will be out of danger._ He said with a sigh of surrender.

_I need to get to the duke's castle!_ She said.

_You are going where I decide to take you!_ He said, taking the knife from her hand, putting it back on his belt.

_So we have a deal._ He extended his hand, and the girl shook it, with that, sealing their commitment._ My name is Eric, and from now on, I will be your guide M'lady!_ he said, smiling at her.

Only after a few hours of walk, the sun was already going down. Everything was going fine, when Eric heard a sound of branches being broken, and a moan of agony. He turned himself and saw that the girl had her dress and her hair where trapped on the thorns of a huge branch, struggling to protect herself from a threat that laid only on her head. Eric rushed towards her, cutting the thicker branches with his axe. When he had already got rid from the branches that blocked his path, he approached her, removing kindly her raven black her from the thorns.

_The forest gains it's strength from your weakens. You must learn how to hide your fears and to be strong while we are here._ He told her while he freed the last strands of her hair.

He knew that the best would to cut her hair very short, so she wouldn't get hurt because of it. But he couldn't do this to her. The girl tried to move, but her dress was still trapped among the thorns. Eric took a smaller knife and sliced her skirt to her knees. She looked at him with a surprised, yet nervous expression.

_Don't flatter yourself!_ He said with a teasing smile._ Now stay close to me!_ He told her as he continued his way.

_**Snow White**_

When they finally found a place to spend the night, Snow White was already on the edge of her strength. She hadn't told him her name, even though he had told his. She was afraid that, is he found out who she was, he would leave her. She sat by the fire that Eric had build just a few moments ago, extending her wounded hands to warm them.

_Here, take it. You must be hungry._ Eric said, giving her a piece of bread that he took from his sack. She stared at him for a few seconds, but took the bread in the end. He was right, she hadn't eaten anything since she left the castle, and she was starving right now. Snow White ate the bread quickly, watching the Huntsman quietly, as her hunger grown weaker. He took a waterskin from his sack and took a big swig of it, but by the smell of it, Snow White could see clearly that it wasn't water.

_ Do you drink to drown your sorrows, or your conscience?_ She asked.

_What concern is this of your of why I drink?_ He said putting the waterskin back on his sack.

_ I suppose that man's sorrows are his own._ She answered him. This time he turned himself to look at her.

_ And what does a young girl like you know about sorrow?_ He asked her.

She only shook her head in response, turning her look to the ground. He may not know it, but she actually knew a lot about sorrow. She had a lot of it inside herself.

_ Now go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow._ He said laying to the ground, and taking the waterskin again, and taking another swig. Snow White laid on the other side of the fire, trying to stay as far as possible from the Huntsman, only for precaution. She tried to sleep, but the scary noises of the forest. She could hear whispering voices on her ears all around the place, calling her name. She hid her head on her arms, trying to fight away all the voices, but it made no effect.

_ Please, stop it!_ She whispered to herself, feeling the tears run down her cheeks.

_ Hey, are you alright?_ She heard the Huntsman asking behind her. She looked at him, her vision blurred by the tears.

_ What are all those voices?_ She asked with the voice trembling.

_ Look, this forest will do everything possible to drive you into madness. You can't let this happen, alright? You have to be strong, those voices are only inside your head, you have to learn how to ignore them._ He said calmly.

_ And how can I do that?_ She asked, sitting down on the floor and wiping her tears away. Eric thought for a few moments, sitting down aswell.

_ You have to find something to lean on. Something that is very important to you, something to keep you standing on your feet._ He said.

Snow White thought for a moment. _What is important enough for me?_ She still couldn't find an answer, but she soon would.

_ What do you lean on Huntsman?_ She asked carefully. The Huntsman remained silent, without daring throw her a glance. After a few moments, when Snow White saw that he wouldn't answer to her question, she laid back down on the floor, to try to get some sleep, leaving Eric alone with his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3 Savior

_**Snow White and the Huntsman**_

_Chapter 3_

The next morning Snow White woke as the sun touched her face. She sat down and stretched herself. When she did that, every single muscle on her body ached from last night. The Huntsman wasn't nowhere to be seen. Her breath started to speed up. _He left me?_ She thought, starting to desperate. She got up and started to look around the camp, but neither he, or his things, where there.

Snow White stand stood for a moment, trying to calm her nerves down, but without success. She sank to the floor, covering her face with both hands, trying to stop the tears that fell through her face. Her heart was now being consumed by the fear of dying alone on that dark and ruthless forest. She couldn't end up like that, this couldn't be her destiny. When she was about to surrender to her fear, a noise woke her up from her numbness. She rose from the floor, standing perfectly still, as she tried not to call attention. The fear grown bigger and bigger inside of her, as the sound came getting closer. She instinctively grabbed a big stick that was lying next to her, and held it tight on her hands.

The sound suddenly stopped, and everything became silent for a moment. Snow White was becoming more tense at every second on that terrible silence. Then, after a few minutes of death silence, a pack of giant, black wolves came out from the trees, growling and showing their teeth. There were four of them surrounding her, all with the size of a horse, and the fur as black as night. Snow White tried to protect herself with the stick that was still on her hands. She tried to beat one of the wolves, but the creature grabbed the stick with its mouth, and broke it only with the strength of its teeth. She knew that she was going to die, and be devoured by those creatures, but she wouldn't surrender without even trying to fight. She broke another stick from the tree near her, and this time, she succeeded to hit the wolf's head with it, but that was a terrible mistake, because it only made the pack even more furious.

They started chasing her, and she couldn't do anything else but run, paying attention to where she stepped. The wolves was getting closer at every step she took. Her legs were burning because of the run, but she didn't dare to stop. _Please, please come for me. Please! _ She thought as the tears started running down her face. She had now reached the end of the line, trapped by the mountains. She turned around and stared at the wolves that were now slowly walking towards her showing their teeth. She took a step back, but stumbled on a rock, falling back on the ground. Snow White knew that all she could do now was sit down there and pray for a miracle, so that's what she did. She closed her eyes and waited for her end.

_ Run girl, now!_ She heard a familiar voice screaming to her. Snow White opened her eyes and saw the Huntsman standing in front of her, with his axe in his hands, fighting those giant wolves.

_ But what about you?_ She screamed back to him.

_ I'll be right behind you, now go!_ He shouted at her, killing a wolf that attacked him. She nodded and runned to the forest again, only looking back to see if the Huntsman was behind her. He killed another wolf and started to run after her, trying to avoid the wolves that kept chasing them.

_ That way, into the cave!_ He screamed, pointing a huge, black cave into the mountains. Snow White headed to the cave, not daring to look back. When she finally made it into the cave, the wolves had already lost their trail, and they were finally safe. Snow White sank to her knees, her hands shaking furiously.

_ Where were you? Why did you left me alone?_ She cried, searching for his eyes.

_ I was trying to find any tracks from animals, maybe for the Queen's man horses, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you there without any protection._ He said, with a heavy in his voice. She closed her fists, like she was about to punch something, but she wasn't expecting the huge pain that crossed the palm of her right hand. When she looked down, she only now saw the huge wound on her hand.

_ You're hurt._ He said when looked at the blood on her hand._ Damn, I'm sorry, this is my fault._ He took a knife from his belt and cutted a clean peace of his shirt, and took her hand kindly to clean the cut.

_**Huntsman**_

Eric was feeling guilty about all what happened. How could he let the girl alone in that forest? He didn't go far from the camp, but even the smallest distance can be a chance for something terrible to happen. He was lucky this time, but next time, he may not be this lucky. He finished bandaging her wound and walked towards the entry of the cave to look around.

_ I think they are gone for now._ He said. He looked at the girl that was still kneeling on the floor.

_ Are you sure?_ She asked looking at him with fear on her eyes. He looked outside of the cave again to see if he had sure of that. After a few seconds of silence, he saw that the danger was really gone for good, so decided to call for the girl again. But before leaving, he had to do something.

_ It's safe. But first, I want to show you something._ He said, walking towards her. He took a dagger from his belt and offered it to her. She shook her head no.

_ Just take it._ He said, pressing the dagger on her little hands._ Feel the weight of it, try to find a comfortable way to hold it._ He said.

The girl took the dagger and played with it, passing it from one hand to the other. She looked at him, like she was asking what to do.

_ Alright. Now, which is your lead foot?_ He asked.

_ What do you mean?_ She asked back, sounding completely confused. Eric took a step towards her, and she backed away from him, putting her right foot behind.

_ Okay, now I want you to hold it pointed towards me.

The girl hesitated, not sure of what to do. Then suddenly Eric lunged at her. She stepped back, raising the blade and pointing to his chest. He only stopped until he was inches away from her. And then, he smiled at her for the first time, a dimple appearing on the corner of his mouth.

_ Very good, now, when an enemy comes to you, you must raise you left arm and block, using his strength against him. You'll probably get hurt, but you won't die. You are too small to attack, so you'll have to learn how to parry, use your opponent's strength against him._ He said.

The girl put her left arm in the air, her wrist parallel to the ground. The Huntsman was still smiling, as if he approved.

_ Now, wait until I'm close enough to you._ He urged.

The girl didn't take her eyes off him. Even though Eric was moving towards her, as her supposed enemy, he had a playful look in his face, and, for the first time since Eric met the girl, she didn't seem to despite him. She held the knife tighter, preparing to attack, but Eric signaled to her to calm down.

_ Not yet. Watch my hands, and not my eyes. Don't move until you feel my breath.

He took another step, then another, until he was just inches from her. He smiled, his blue eyes daring her to act.. She raised the knife, pointing it up to his throat.

_ That's it!_ Eric smiled._ That's the time when you'll drive it through his heart, to the hilt. Keep your eyes locked on his, and do not pull it out till you see his soul!_ He said, wrapping his fingers around her hand, helding the knife with her, and showing her how to do it. He smiled, as if she had done well.

_**Snow White**_

Her breaths were becoming shorter as she looked into the Huntsman's eyes. She pulled her hand away, unsure what it was she felt with his face so close to her's.

_ I couldn't do that._ She whispered with her eyes lowered to the dagger in her hand. The Huntsman kept his gaze into her green eyes, his expression soften.

_ You might not have a choice. Keep the dagger, it might be useful._ He said, moving away from her.

Snow White looked at the knife on her hand and then to the Huntsman again. On that moment, only the thought of being on that forest without him, made she feel sick. Though she would never admit it, he was the only thing that had brought comfort for her on a long time.


	4. Chapter 4 Protector

On that afternoon, Snow White and Eric walked for hours, talking about the Queen, and what she might be planning.

_ But I still don't understand why the Queen would want to kill you._ Eric said.

_ I don't know either, I haven't done anything, she kept me imprisoned for ten years on the north tower and now suddenly she wants to kill me!

_ But, do you have any ideas of what she wanted to do with you?_ He asked.

_ Well, I believe she wanted to do with me the same she did with all the others. The Queen gains her strength from the youth of beautiful girls. That's the only way she can maintain herself young and beautiful forever._ She paused._ But I think that with me she wants something different. When Finn came to me in the cell, he said she needed my beating heart._ Snow White shivered into the memory.

_ There is something really wrong with the Queen's brother. He seems invulnerable._ The Huntsman said.

_ Finn and the Queen are connected by some kind of dark magic. She heals him when he is wounded, making him almost invulnerable. But this makes her weak either, that's why she needs to consume youth from other girls.

The Huntsman looked more serious than before. His eyebrows were united, and his lips had joined into a thin line. But earlier, when they where on that cave, he seemed calmer, warm even. And, on that moment, Snow White could have a glimpse of the man he could have been, and that thought pleased her. But her thoughts where interrupted when a thick and heavy rain started to fall over them.

_ Damn, come on!_ The Huntsman cursed, taking Snow White's hand and guiding her through the rain.

A thick fog was starting to form on the forest, and it was becoming harder to see at every minute. Snow White did not dare to let go of the Huntsman's hand, because she was afraid that she might lost him into that terrible fog.

_ Over there, let's go._ Eric pointed to a dead and empty tree where they could hide until the rain had passed.

The space inside the tree was very tight, but was big enough to fit two people. Snow White sat beside the Huntsman, as started to brush her raven black hair with her hands, trying to dry it on the best way possible. Her dress was completely soaked, and her hands were cold as a corpse's ones.

_ I think that we'll have to spend the night here, but I will not risk myself to light a fire. This tree's dead wood can burn within seconds. We'll have to warm ourselves with what we have here._ He said, taking his coat off and offering it to Snow White.

She took the coat and putted it over her shoulders, enjoying the warmth provided by Eric's body.

_ Thank you._ She murmured to Eric, that had turned himself to get a fur that he took in his sack. She leaned against the tree trunk and closed her eyes, taking a long breath, and feeling the Huntsman lean by her side.

The sun was going just starting to go down, but with the rain and the trees from the forest, the place was already dark. Snow White leaned her head against the tree, trying to sleep, striving to ignore all the noises that came from the forest and the cold coming from the sharp raindrops that go into their small hideout. But after one hour, she still couldn't fall asleep. Even with the Huntsman's coat protecting her from the wind, she still felt so much cold that she almost couldn't bare it. She looked at the Huntsman that slept calmly beside her. His face was soft, handsome even, while he sleep. When she couldn't withstand the cold anymore, she leaned against his arm, resting her head on his shoulder, trying to find some comfort.

His arm was strong and warm, what somehow made her feel safe. He didn't seem to care about Snow White's approach, so, she closed her eyes and finally fell asleep.

_**Huntsman**_

Eric woke up a few hour later with the pain in his chest. The girl had leaned on his arm, and she now slept calmly with her head rested on his shoulder. Her safe looked so soft in the morning light, that Eric couldn't help but to stare at her. All the fear and sadness that crossed her face through all the time he known her had now disappeared, like it had never been there. During the small time Eric had known her, he only saw sadness and fear in her eyes, but now, she was totally different, and, even though when she wake up all the fear would return to her eyes, he enjoyed the vision.

The sun was now rising to the sky, casting a golden glow in her face. Eric always knew she was beautiful, but when he looked at her now, her saw that fact into a whole new way. He only now realized that she seemed to be completely oblivious to that fact, when she brushed her hair with the fingers, or looked at him as if he was the most dreadful man in the whole world, there was no playfulness in it. She had no futile manners. And, though Eric would never tell this to her, that fact made her even more beautiful.

When the dawn was being replaced by the first morning sighs, the girl started to wake, taking a deep breath before opening her brown eyes and lifting her head from his arm.

_ Looks like we can move on._ He said.

_ The rain had already stopped?_ She asked looking outside the tree.

_ Aye. I just hope we can have a easier travel from now on._ He said while he packed his things. The girl giggled softly.

When Eric came out from the tree, every muscle, every fiber of his body ached by the uncomfortable night, and he could see the girl felt the same, even though she was a lot smaller than him, and fit better inside that tree. The cut in his chest now throbbed, like if another blade ripped his skin again every time he moved.

_ Does it hurt too much?_ The girl asked.

_ I've been through worse._ He said, letting out a soft grunt of pain.

_ Wish I could be strong like you. If it was with me I would have already died in agony._ she said with sadness in her voice.

_ Your strength is hidden inside you. We just have to find it within ourselves._ He said, patting her shoulder.

That girl was strong, he knew that. When she punched him and faced those wolves alone in the forest only to defend herself, she had showed no weakness.. He had no doubt about her strength, she only hadn't found it yet.

…

They should be a little less than a week from the duke's castle. The fog was already thinning out, and it became easier to see their way. Eric came across a small ravine, and below it he could see the small stream demarcating the end of the Dark Forest. He walked down the ravine carefully, offering his hand to the girl that grabbed it without hesitating, walking with slightly wobbly steps. On the end of the slope, the girl stumbled on a stone, and would have fallen among the rocks if Eric hadn't grabbed her waist.

_ Watch your step._ He warned, holding her waist to help her regain her balance. She just nodded thank you, and kept following him.

There was a bridge over the steam that seemed to be there for decades, and upon it's end there was a huge camp of tall grass, that seemed to extend through miles.

_ Wait._ He alerted, putting his arm to stop the girl.

_ Is this the edge of the Dark Forest?_ She asked with a touch of hope in her voice.

_ Aye.

The girl looked at him with a shining smile. He couldn't do anything else but return the smile, relieved the worst was over now. The girl started past him toward the bridge, practically running.

_ How long to the duke's castle?_ She asked looking at him with a smile.

Eric ran after her. He combed his hair with his fingers, enjoying the sun on his skin.

_ Can't be more than one week straightaway._ He asked stopping beside her.

They climber the bridge side by side, their shoulders slightly touching, both enjoying the heat of the sun, which they didn't felt it in a while, during the time they passed into the dark forest. The field spread out before them. The grass rippled in the wind. Behind him, a dry gravelly sound called his attention. Eric looked back, looking for falling rocks, but he didn't see anything. The bridge seemed to be slightly moving while they passed through it.

Eric looked around. The steam was full of animal's carcasses, and even a few human's ones, all still glistening with blood. Then suddenly, the whole bridge started to shake, and Eric immediately knew what it was.

_ Troll!_ He shouted, brandishing his axe towards the creature's head, but the troll was faster.

The troll wheeled it's fist back, throwing Eric to the other side of the creek, making the girl fall among the rocks of the steam. He quickly pulled himself on his feet and running towards her. He grabbed her arm, helping her up. Eric took the girl to a big rock a bit farther from the steam, where she could hide.

_ Stay here!_ He ordered, leaving her there calling for him to come back.

The creature had raised now, nearly twenty feet tall, it's gray mottled face staring down at him. The top of it's head was horned, and it's beady eyes were blue as sapphires. Eric ran to it with his axe raised. The beast roared, throwing it's fists in the air, trying to hit him. Eric dodged with difficult, trying his best to ignore the terrible pain in his chest. Eric wheeled his axe, hitting the troll's leg and cutting it on the knees. But the only effect that it made was to make the troll angrier. So the creature finally succeeded to hit Eric in his stomach, throwing him to the muddy bank of the creek.

On that moment, a lancinating pain crossed Eric's body as he felt the blood fun through his body. He could see the beast walking towards him, showing it's yellow teeth. Eric now could feel it's rotten and fetid breath as he closed his eyes and waited to the final hit.

_ NO!_ He suddenly heard the girl's voice screaming, making he open his eyes.

The girl was running down the bank, trying to call the creature's attention.

_ STAY AWAY FROM HIM!_ She screamed again, now succeeding to call the troll's attention. The beast turned to her, staring her with it's beady eyes.

_ Don't!_ Eric tried to get up, but the pain in his chest was so strong that he fallen again onto the ground.

He expected her to flinch over the troll's approaching, running to save herself, but she didn't. She remained still while she watched the animal walk towards her. Eric couldn't understand from where all that strength came from. She was so small, but she still had more strength than many full grown man that Eric had known. As he watched the troll come closer to her, he thought about all the terrible ways which the trolls killed their victims, and he couldn't handle to watch her die. He would take his own life before watching the troll take hers.

But the giant just stood there, narrowing it's eyes to her. Then the troll let out a low snort, then started away from her, back down the creek. As soon as the troll was out of sight, Snow White looked at Eric with tearful eyes, rushing towards him and throwing her arms around him. She held him tightly, burying her face on his shoulder. Then she slowly helped him up, resting one hand on his back and another on his chest.

_ I told you to run!_ He said, searching for her brown eyes. She only stared at him, tears running down her cheeks.

_ If I had you'd be dead!_ She then said with her voice trembling._ Only a "thank you" would suffice.

She then started backing away from him. He still couldn't understand why she had risked herself that much just to save him. Why would anyone do that for him?

_ Wait._ He said, touching her shoulder to stop her. She looked at him, crossing her arms.

_ What?_ She asked, with an irritated voice. He then rested one hand on her face, staring into her eyes.

_ Thank you._ He then said, smiling weakly at her.


End file.
